DNGR! Danger!
by Nico Nico Nii You In The Face
Summary: One is seeking answers. One has to complete a mission. One is hunting down a criminal. And the other one... Just wants to attend school at Beacon Academy. What do they all have in common? With all of their clashing personalities, can they get along together as Team DNGR? [Rated T for Language and blood!]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue 1- Daisy Bush**

'To have something remain safe in the cruel world, you must protect it with your life. Your heart, your soul, give it your all.'

A girl with short dark blue hair with long lavender bangs growled as she ran through the forest. She couldn't look behind her. If she did, it would only slow her down. She continued to dash, until she tripped over a tree root. She growled as she was surrounded by the faunus's that were infiltrated with the White Fang.

She slowly brought out her katana. "End of the line, Blue." A taller man with orange hair smirked down at her. "You can't run anymore." He pointed his cane down at her, as it was also a gun. She hit the cane away using the blunt edge of her katana. "Get her!" He growled as he went to pick up his cane.

The girl deflected the bullets using her katana. One of the members of the White Fang charged at her, and she elbowed him. The man with the orange hair growled as he shot bullets at her from behind. She jumped towards the side and tumble-rolled.

She ran behind the man and placed the blade of the katana near his neck. "So, why are you chasing me down?" She demanded, ready to decapitate him. "And would't you like to know?" He asked sarcastically, with his voice sounding like he was having fun with this.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Tell. Me." She growled. The man rolled his eyes, before flipping her over. She growled as she tried to dodge the bullets, wincing as some of them brushed by her face. She jammed her katana in the ground to help herself stand and be able to flip pver the man. She quickly ran off, as the group followed her, shooting their guns.

After running for five minutes, they lost her. "How did we lose her?!" The orange haired man yelled in anger, pointing his cane at one of the faunus's. "SEARCH FOR HER!" He screamed, causing the faunus's to freeze and run off.

...

"I don't know why the boss is so obsessed with trying to catch that girl." A male White Fang member complained to the female one. "He says that she has something special within her." The girl told him. "Is her specialty being annoying?" The man joked, laughing to himself. The girl decided to laugh too.

That is, until they both got shot in the forehead. Blood red rose petals flew from their foreheads, as the rest of the group and their apparent leader came to the scene. The boss growled as he looked up at the tallest tree in the forest...

Upon that tree, a shadowy figure was there. And you could only see her, bright, stern, green eyes.

* * *

**Prologue 2- Navy**

'To discover new things, you must go out and find them by yourself. If you wait for an order that will send you into town, then you will never get that chance.'

He once hid himself in the shadows.

He stayed away from his evil brother's plans.

He always believed that he was the good child.

But, if he had to join his older brother against his own will, so that he won't be in debt...

Was he still good?

He asked himself that question as he ran into the warehouse, his black hair hiding his silver eyes.

He stopped behind a large box of Schnee Dust, trying to listen into his brother's plans. He was hiding in the shadows, something that he always did when he was younger. His black coat swayed as he slowly walk as he was crouched down.

He took notice of a ladder leading towards one of the beams, that were over his brother and three others.

It was a large risk, but the beams were wide enough for him to crouch down and walk normally. He quickly tumble rolled towards the ladder, unaware of the amber eyes that saw him.

He quickly climbed up the ladder and quietly walked on the beam...

That is until a ball of fire came near his face. He froze as the four looked up and saw him. He quickly ran to the other end, nearly stopping as fire went through the end. He quickly jumped and knocked over a large box of dust, jumping again on another box to maintain stability.

He quickly took out his nun-chucks, as they were glowing with the blue electricity crackling from it. He took notice of a woman dressed in red, with fire coming from her fists. He quickly tumble-rolled to a lower box as she threw another fire ball at him. He continued to jump as she sent out a blaze.

He quickly threw one side of his nun-chuck to a higher beam. The nun-chuck wrapped ound the be and he jumped, the nun-chuck retracting the chains that connect to the side he had. He jumped onto the beam as the nun-chuck connected once more.

"Great job, little brother." He heard the sarcastic voice of his brother. He turned around, readying his nun-chucks. "What do you want?" He asked his older brother, the electricity crackling once more.

"Oh no, I'm not going to hurt you." The man told his younger brother. "Not yet, anyways..." He mumbled, making his younger brother freeze. "Not yet...? Roman, what the hell does that mean?!" His younger brother yelled.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh, you heard that?" He joked. His younger brother crossed his arms, clearly not amused. "What I mean by that, younger brother-"

"Nathan." Roman's younger brother growled. Roman glared at his sibling. Now he was pushing it. "What I mean by that, Nathan, is that, if you do me a small favor, then I won't hurt you. But, if you don't do it, haha well, then I'll just let Cinder burn you to a crisp." Roman smirked, pointing at the woman.

"Who is she, your girlfriend?" Nathan snickered. "In his dreams." Cinder stated, her soft voice echoing in the warehouse.

Roman growled. "Can it, Nathan." Nathan rolled his eyes. "So, what did you want me to do?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"Infiltrate Beacon Academy and get as much information you can get. Learn everything about the teams, use their weaknesses against them. That includes your's as well." Roman stated.

Nathan bit his lip. He wanted to be the good child. He wanted actual friends, not a pawn in Roman's game.

He wanted-

"Fine, I'll do it."

To live his own life.

* * *

**Prologue 3- Green**

'With freedom, there's responsibility.'

Her petal pink ears twitched a bit.

Her petal pink tail swished back and forth.

Her torn dress swayed with the wind.

She aimed her bow and arrow at her target.

She let go.

She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, trying to find her target.

There was his dead body, lying still, an arrow lodged in the forehead. She watched as his security guards surrounded the man.

"WHO FUCKING DID THIS?!" One yelled. She jumped back farther. She took out another arrow and aimed at one of the guards. She continued to shoot at all of them.

Bullets spiraled past her, but she continued to shoot. She then felt immense pain in her forehead.

...

She felt her eyes flutter open as she saw herself in the back of an alley. She rubbed her head as she analyzed her surroundings. There was muffled music playing, so, she was possibly near a night club.

She stood up and walked out of the alley, her tan dress still ripped, but, she still didn't look bad. She walked towards the nightclub, but, then saw someone tap her shoulder. "Uh, hi." The blonde behind her smiled. The pinkette gave her a slight nod.

"Your may not want to walk in like that." The blonde told her. "Follow me, I have a dress in my bag."

...

The pinkette walked into the club in a yellow dress, following the blonde. She took notice of a man with orange hair talking to a man who wore a white button up shirt, grey slacks, a grey vest, and red tie. He sat at the bar as the blonde followed him. The pinkette decided to follow the orange haired male.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The blonde asked. The pinkette moved her head towards the man in all white and a black hat. The blonde nodded and walked towards the man with the red tie.

The pinkette silently followed the orange haired male. She made sure that she had her bow and arrow at her side.

He stopped in the middle of a alley. "Don't think I didn't notice you following me." He stated as he turned around, pointing his cane at her. She brought out her bow and arrow. "Are you Roman Torchwick?" She asked, ready to fire.

"If you know my name, then you must be one of White Fang's loyal assassins." He said intrigued. "Aren't you the one that recently murdered that millionaire that had faunus's killed?" The pinkette's eyes widened. "How did you know that?!" She demanded.

He chuckled. "Why, I witnessed the whole fiasco. You have great aim, you know. Too bad you got knocked out by Junior. You probably saw him inside. You know, white shirt, grey slacks, grey vest-"

"And red tie..." The pinkette froze before running back to the club. Roman smirked to himself as he continued to walk away.

The girl walked back into the club to see the blonde beating two girls up. The pinkette ran up to the blonde. "Did you find him?" The blonde asked with a smile. The pinkette nodded. "I... Have to go now..." The pinkette told the blonde, running out of the club and onto a rooftop. Her ears and tail popped as she gave the club one last glance, before disappearing into the night.

**Prologue 4- Russet**

'When you go outside, you get a sense of freedom. The air of freedom tastes sweet.'

He remained in an orphanage for most of his life.

He watched people leave everyday.

He was the only one who survived the orphanage fire. His clothes were burnt, some of his hair was burnt off.

He remained at the beginning of alleys. Watching many people walk past him.

"Young man." He looked up to see a woman with blonde hair in a bun. "Shouldn't you be at the ophanage?" She asked. He looked down. "Didn't you hear? It burned down. I was the only one who managed to survive." He stated.

She looked down, grumbling then looking around. She then sighed and helped him up. "Here. Let me get you in some new clothes." She told him.

...

And he ended up being her son. They've known each other for nearly 11 years now.

"Hey Glynda." He said one day, walking towards his mother. "You do know that you can call me mom, right?" Glynda asked. "Whatever. I need to ask you something!" He told her. "What is it?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"I want to attend Beacon Academy!"

Cue her spit take. He quickly dodged the hot milk tea. "W-why?" She asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"I want to learn about combat! Be in a team! Make friends! All of that!" He told her. The blonde haired woman sighed. "Do you really want to do this?" She asked him. He nodded eagerly.

"Fine. You can attend Beacon Academy and learn how to use weapons." She told him.

"Yes! Thanks mom!" He ran back to his room.

...

He quickly shot his gun at the beowulf, as he quickly dodged it's attacks. Oh, why did he want to do this?

Especially when his mother was out somewhere.

He quickly got ice dust out and placed the powder into his gun, with sharp ice shards hitting the beowulf. He quickly leapt to the side as the beowulf tried to swipe it's claw at him.

He winced as he held his hand to his right eyes, feeling blood come out of it. He suddenly heard a loud crash and saw his mother killing the beowulf. She quickly ran over to him.

"Raymond! Are you alright?" She asked, he could tell that she was worried.

"I'm fine." He told her. "If you're fine, then stand up." She stated.

He stared at her before chuckling a bit. "Alright. Can you help me up please?" He asked. She sighed as she helped him stand up.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked, trying to take his hand off of his eye.

"I'm fine, Glynda." He told her, reassuringly. She rolled her eyes and in one quick motion, she got his hand off of his eye and gasped when she saw blood coming out.

"We have to get you to the hospital!" She stated, pushing him.

"But, mom-"

"NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond Netrix sighed as she stood in front of Beacon Academy. This was her only chance to escape from being caught by Roman Torchwick. She never knew why he was so persistent with her. She was a regular person, she has a weapon, and not to mention, didn't do any crimes or use dust. She watched the other students flood in. She followed, being in the back.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Look at these weapons!" Ruby Rose exclaimed, looking at everyone's weapons. She was about to dash to a blonde boy, but, her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, held her back. "Hold it, baby sister." She smiled. "Calm down for a second, we just got here!" She smiled. "I know! But, I'm just so excited! I mean we get to be on teams, learn how to use our weapons and dust, and make new friends! Doesn't that sound exciting?!" Ruby gushed.

Yang smiled at her energetic sister. "It does. Now, calm down." Yang told Ruby. "Sorry! Sorry!" Ruby smiled back. "Just a bit hyper." Yang rolled her eyes. "A bit?" Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Alright," Ruby told her sister. "Maybe I'm too hyper."

"There was the answer I was looking for!" Yang said happily, getting her sister into a side hug. "Now... Go make some friends!"

Ruby pulled away. "What? But I wanna hang out with you!"

Yang smiled once more. "I know, but, you said it yourself, make new friends. So, why won't you do that?"

"My dear sister Yang, do you not want me to hang out with you?" Ruby asked, but, Yang and her friends zoomed off.

The girl sighed. 'Maybe she's right...' She thought. 'Maybe I do need to make new friends...'

She sighed as she then accidentally bumped into a girl. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The girl with white hair yelled in anger, since Ruby knocked her over. "Ooh! I'm so sorry!" Ruby told her, getting off of her.

The white haired girl rolled her eyes. She took one of her suitcases that Ruby fell on and checked on them. "You could've caused damage to this! It has dust from the Schnee Corporation!" The white haired girl yelled, shaking the dust, causing some of it to fall out. "Fire, ice, electricity... Are you even listening?!" Ruby sneezed, causing a mix of fire, ice, and electricity to explode on the girl, causing her to let go of the dust vial.

The vial rolled over to a girl with long black hair who was reading a book. She picked the vial up, then taking notice of a white haired girl screaming at a girl in a lot of red.

She walked over to them after the girl in red said, "Look! I said I was sorry princess!" "It's heiress, actually." The girl with black hair corrected, looking at the dust vial.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust incorporation, one of the largest producers of energy repellant in the world." The girl with black hair explained.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smiled.

"It's infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss quickly became mad again. "What?! How dare-The nerve of-"

She was stumbling on her words as Ruby giggled.

"Ugh!" Weiss growled, taking the vial from the black haired girl, then walking away, leaving her servants to pick up her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out.

Ruby sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one whose also having a bad first day either..." She sighed. She turned to the girl with the black hair, only to see her walk away.

"Oh man..." Ruby sighed.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Ruby turned to see a boy that was about the same height as her. He has blonde hair, purple eyes, though an eyepatch was covering his left eyes. He wore a white long sleeved button up shirt, with a green vest with red stripes, black pants and dress shoes.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just my first day here..." She told him. "Are you sure?" He asked her once more. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby waved him off. His purple orbs (Or orb) stared at her before nodding and walking off.

* * *

And somehow, they ended up walking together. "So, what's your name?" Ruby asked, dragging her feet.

"Raymond." He told her. "Oh, nice name!" Ruby said. "My name is Ruby!"

"Nice to meet you then, Ruby." Raymond Smiled.

"So, uh, do you know where the auditorium is?" Ruby asked.

Raymond nodded. "Yeah, if I didn't my mother would've killed me..." He told her.

"Does your mom work here?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she's Ms. Goodwitch." Raymond answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She isn't treating me different from the other people here though, thank goodness." He smiled.

"Yeah, the others would get a bit suspicious." Ruby smiled.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled, with Raymond and Ruby turning around to see a guy with blonde hair running.

"Uh... hi?" Ruby asked.

"Do...you...two...know...where..." He panted, as he was out of breath.

"Where the auditorium is?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?" The guy asked.

"Common sense." Raymond shrugged.

"Well, my name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said with a smile.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby held out her hand.

"Raymond Goodwitch." Raymond also held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you guys." Jaune shook the both their hands.

* * *

Eventually, the three walked into the auditorium. "Hey, Ruby!" Yang called from the crowd. "I saved you a seat!"

"Oh! Bye guys!" Ruby waved goodbye to Raymond, who followed a girl with pink hair in braids, and Jaune, who sighed sadly and walked away, with a girl with red hair watching him.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby said, walking up to her sister. "Hey baby sis, how's everything go-who's that girl?" Yang began but, stared at Weiss who, was yelling at Raymond.

"Sorry!" Raymond told Weiss. "Just... Watch where you're going next time!" Weiss growled, walking away. Raymond rolled his eyes. "Smooth..." The girl with pink hair told him. "I know..." Raymond muttered.

Diamond stood by the wall, her short blue hair brushed behind her shoulders as she check her scroll. "You might get in trouble, you know." A voice told her. She looked around to see a guy with short, shaggy black hair reading a book. "Yes, I'm talking to you." He sighs, closing his book.

"I won't get in trouble." Diamond rolled her eyes, putting her scroll back into her pocket. On the stage, a man with silver hair walked on, tapping the microphone. "I'll... keep this brief." He told the students. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." As he was talking, the students began to whisper amongst themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then walked off of the stage.

While he was doing that, Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She told them, before walking off of the stage herself.

"That was..." Diamond started.

"Odd?" The boy next to her asked.

"Yeah." Diamond nodded. "Never got your name, the name's Diamond Netrix." The girl stated, offering her hand to the raven haired boy.

He gave her a look of confusion, before sighing and shaking her hand. "Nathan. Nathan Carlson."

"So, I never got your name." Raymond grinned at the pink haired girl, who merely rolled her eyes.

"My name is Greta." She stated bluntly.

"The name's Raymond, Greta." Raymond still had his grin as he held out his hand.

"No." Greta stated, before walking away, leaving Raymond confused.

"H-hey! That's rude!" He yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

Night fell rather quickly as the students gathered around in the ballroom, with sleeping bags prepared for them.

"Hey Greta!" Yang waved to her friend. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh, hi Yang." Greta waved slightly. "I guess it has."

"Haha!" Yang laughed. "You're so funny! Wanna meet my little sister Ruby?"

"Su-woah!" Greta began, but, Yang dragged the assassin off.

* * *

Raymond rolled his eye when he looked around. It looked like there was a clique of jocks, nerds, etc. He sighed as he got out the rule book, he scanned over the words once more.

"Whoa, is his eyepatch real?" He heard someone whisper, pointing at him. He simply ignored their comments until, he heard Cardin Winchester throw in his two cents.

"It's probably fake. The dude's so short and thin, he's probably trying to make himself look strong." He smirked, causing some of the people around him to stare at Raymond, who merely stared back.

"Hey Cardin, I dare you to take his eyepatch off, to show everyone the fake person he is!"

Cardin smirked as he began to walk to Raymond, who was currently trying to ignore the entire situation.

"Whoa. Yang, should we go stop him?" Ruby asked. But, then she noticed that Yang and her friend have already sauntered up to the bully.

"Hey big guy!" Yang said,as she poked Cardin's shoulder.

"What do you want?" He growled. "Can't you see I'm trying to prove to everyone that he's a liar?"

"That's what we came to talk about!" Yang said happily.

"Make it quick." Cardin told them.

Yang was about to speak, until Greta stopped her. "If you don't take off his eyepatch, then...""

"Then _what?_"

"I'll show everyone what I really am."

Yang's eyes widened. "Whoa! Greta-"

"Fine then. Show everyone right now." Cardin smirked.

Greta shrugged and took off her ribbon, revealing two pink wolf ears.

"Satisfied?" Greta asked Cardin, who still kept his smirk.

"Certainly." He stated, walking back to his group of friends.

"Way to go, Greta!" Yang cheered, hugging her friend, but, unfortunately, knocked the both of them to the ground.

* * *

Nathan narrowed his eyes at Greta after she revealed that she was a wolf faunus.

_'Roman's description of the assassin that tried to attack him matches her...' _He thought to himself. He quickly wrote down a couple of notes, with the most noticeable one being 'The faunus assassin is also at this school.'

"Hey Nathan." Diamond said, as she sat down next to the raven haired male.

Nathan immediately closed his book.

"Don't tell me that I scared you." Diamond smirked.

"You didn't scare me. You just startled me." Nathan told her.

"So, I scared you."

"Startled me."

"Scared you."

"Startled me."

The argument could have continued, but, the nights went out.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Done. BANG.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"My dear sister Yang, are you trying to tell me that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he listened to the conversation between Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. _Was it even a conversation? Or an argument...? _He thought to himself, before shaking his head and taking his nunchucks out of his locker.

He heard Jaune Arc being upset because he couldn't find his locker. _I'm surrounded by imbeciles... _He thought bitterly, walking out of the locker room, walking past Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, and Greta Flora.

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss started, talking to the warrior-like girl. "have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha told Weiss with a smile.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss asked.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said to Weiss, pulling her sword out of her locker.

"Great!" Weiss smiled, before going into her evil fantasies. Greta hummed to herself as she pulled a bow and arrow out of her locker.

"Hey... Uh, Flora, was it?" The pink haired faunus turned around to see Velvet Scarlatina behind her.

"It's Greta, actually." The pinkette corrected.

"Oh, f-forgive me!" The British girl whispered.

"It's fine." Greta reassured the girl.

"Okay... I j-just want to say, that was really brave, what you did yesterday."

"What? Revealing my ears?" Greta asked, as she wiggled her wolf ears.

"Y-yeah! It's not easy for us faunus' you know?" Velvet asked, as she softly touched one of her bunny ears.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Greta mumbled.

"H-hopefully, we'll be able to m-meet up in the forest?" Velvet asked.

"Sure, that'll be great." Greta smiled softly at the brown haired faunus.

"O-okay! See you later, G-greta!" Velvet gave her a small smile before scuttering out of the locker room.

Greta sighed to herself, closing her locker and walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Diamond watched as Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, and Pyrrha Nikos all talked to each other. She found it...

Rather normal-

No, it wasn't normal...

At least to her, it wasn't normal...

In Diamond's definition of normal, it's running away from some dude with orange hair whose after her ability to use her aura at anytime, and is able to do ice powers because of, you guessed it, her aura.

She sighed as she got her katana out of her locker.

"Hello there!" Pyrrha waved at the blue-haired girl.

"Uh... Hi." Diamond said, as she walked over.

"You look... Really familiar. What's your name?" Weiss asked, looking at Diamond.

"Diamond... Diamond Netrix."

"Aren't you the girl that's being chased down by that Torchwick guy?" Jaune asked.

"Who wants to know?" Diamond replied, holding her katana.

"Uh, we do?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Then, yeah, I am. The only reason I'm here is because I want to escape him." Diamond stated, bluntly.

"So, you want to become a huntress?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh, not really actually. But, since I'm training to become one at this school, I might as well find some answers as to why that Torchwick weirdo is trying to kidnap me."

"Seems valid enough." Jaune nodded.

"No it isn't! You seriously have no clue as to why that Torchwick guy wants you. It could be with your aura, or with your powers!" Weiss piped up.

"Maybe. Not exactly sure. All I know is that he calls me 'Blue' for reason I don't know-"

"Well, your hair is blue-" Jaune said.

"Shut up... It's purple."

"But-"

"No. It's purple. Got it blondie?" Diamond pointed her katana at Jaune, before walking away.

"Jeez," Weiss sighed. "What's her problem?"

* * *

Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Lie Ren, Nora, Cardin, Russel Thrush, Raymond, Greta, Nathan, and Diamond stood upon the platforms on Beacon Cliff, as Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are in front of them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Goodwitch said.

_"Awesome!" _Raymond thought.

_"Great..." _Greta thought.

_"Ugh..." _Nathan thought.

_"Okay..." _Diamond thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"SAY WHAT?!" Raymond yelled. Goodwitch gave him a small glare, as he chuckled nervously. "Sorry..."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

"That's reassuring." Nathan mumbled under his breath, as Jaune gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune asked, raising his hand.

"**Good**! Now, take your positions" Ozpin stated. Everyone, but Jaune, took their positions on their tiles.

"Uh, sir," Jaune started, as he watched Greta, Cardin, and Russell launch. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin stated bluntly.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, watching Nathan, Raymond, Lie Ren, and Nora launch off.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy" Ozpin stated.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune mumbled, as Diamond, Weiss, and Blake flew in the air.

"But," Jaune started as Yang and Ruby were launched off. "So, what exactly is a landing strateg**YYY**!..." Jaune screamed as he was launched in to the air.

Ozpin merely took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
